Project Isabella
by roseflorintine
Summary: Bella is a manufactured assassin, built and genetically mutated to create the fastest, most ruthless killing machine. Her creator sends her on a mission to kill one person: Edward Masen. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a weird, sci-fi version of Twilight. Cullens are human. Bella...sort of. She's more of a robot, in any case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Garrett stood in front of the control panel, closely monitoring the development of the projects. Each panel showed a green orb; with shadows flitting dimly inside. Suddenly, a green light lit up on one of the various cameras. It was monitoring #137. A robotic voice said, "Project Isabella, awake."

He watched with horrified fascination. It never got old, no matter how many times he saw it. On orb number 137, though, the shadows had begun to coalesce and darken. Eventually, they showed the clear, dark silhouette of a girl. Slowly, her legs began to move. Then her arms and hands. Two dark hands pressed themselves against the bulletproof glass. Garrett jumped up. The awakening was complete.

"Sir!" He yelled.

"Yes, Garrett?" Aro asked, striding over, eyes glancing over the panels.

"It's number 137, sir." Garrett said eagerly. "Project Isabella is awake!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to Lil. Miss. Fang for reviewing! I would love to have some more reviews! They inspire me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I DO own the plot.

I awoke on December 15th. At first, everything was the same murky green, as I floated in a sea of dispassionate calm. Somehow, I knew it wasn't time yet. Bit by bit, my vision sharpened, and I began to feel her arms and legs. Slowly, I moved her legs, giving them an experimental twitch. My hands moved towards the glass as I strained to see outside.

Suddenly, the glass surrounding her shattered. Instinctively, I rolled out, and dropped down into a crouch. I felt a rush of fury, and my lips twisted into a snarl, ready for combat. In front of me was a pair of shiny, polished black shoes. "Ah, no need for all that growling stuff, my dear. We're here to help you."

I slowly straightened. In front of me was a tall willowy man, hands clasped. His hair was stark white, his face wrinkled. He was probably in his early seventies,

His gray eyes raked over my body. Instinctively, I knew I was medium height, with brown eyes and curls. Average looks, apparently. My body was slender, built from pure muscle. Looking down, I could see that I was dressed simply, in a fitting black shirt and pants.

"Can you feel your arms? Legs? Fingers?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded slowly, flexing her hands just to be sure. "Ah, wonderful!" He cheered, clapping his hands. "You appear to be a working one."

"W-working?" I stuttered out. My brain already knew all of the words, but they were alien on my tongue. Odd.

"And you can speak as well! It appears that the language programming was a success!" Aro said happily. Language programming? Working one? I filed these away for later.

I noted with a sort of detached amusement that my brain seemed to be working in chunks. One was still puzzling over this man, another was analyzing the fastest way to get out, should that be necessary, and a third was taking in the man.

"Well, your name is Isabella. You have been created by my marvelous engineers, one of many, as you can see." He gestured grandly. All around me, more pods floated, glowing a weird green shade. My eyes strained, and I could see the faint outline of more people like me, both male and female. Manufactured intelligence, the man told me.

"You are what we call a working model. You can walk, talk, and learn. We've also built some other…modifications into you, but those can wait."

"Isabella." I said quietly. My brain stored away that too. It didn't sound quite right, but oh well. I would have preferred a less grand-sounding one.

"Now, can you multitask?"

"Yes." I said automatically. My brain _was_ very busy. "How?"

"Oh, not much. We enlarged your brain a tiny bit, not too noticeable. We also added some extra neurons, to increase the flow of activity. It took a long time fine-tuning exactly how many we could add on of course. Project Eva and Davis were complete failures." He chattered on. Was it just me, or did he appear to be perpetually happy?

"Anyways, we need to run some more tests and record some data, alright? I'll get someone to lead you to the testing facility."

I nodded. It seemed like I didn't have much of a choice anyways.

"Demetri!" He called, clapping twice.

A burly man stepped out of the shadows. I eyed him up and down. His muscles bulged, and they were very impressive, but I had a feeling I could take him on with ease. "Escort Project Isabella to the testing facility."

Demetri nodded once, sharply, and roughly tugged on my arm. The action ignited something in me. Before I could even react, I had twisted, kicked his feet out from under him, and had him groaning on the floor. I straightened up, stunned by my reflexes. I would have to work on controlling those, or it might get out of hand.

"Now, now Demetri, this is one of our advanced projects. Lots of muscle, and lightning reflexes, so be careful." Aro scolded him.

Demetri nodded weakly, getting up and gently tugging me along. I sniggered when I saw that he was holding himself away from me, as if I was contaminated. I glanced at where the door was, and memorized the path to the inspection room. The hallways were simple, white tiles with doors on either side. Demetri stopped at a door labeled "**INSPECTION ROOM**"

He knocked briskly. The door swung open, revealing a doctor in her late fifties. Her blond hair was swept up in a tight ponytail, and she was dressed in a white lab-coat. There was a pin on the coat that identified her as Dr. Thomson.

"Name?" She asked.

"She's orb number 137, project Isabella." Demetri rattled off.

The doctor's eyes scanned down the list as she checked off something. "Alright, sit her down at the table and you may leave."

Demetri led me to the indicated table and left. Looking around, the room was filled with all sorts of machines, probably used to test people like me. They looked dangerous, with all sorts of buttons and blinking lights. Dr. Thomson's back was turned as she entered something on the computer. I scooted over a bit and saw the bright screen. My name had been pulled up, along with a bunch of blanks, like weight, age estimate, hair color, et cetera.

"Step on that scale, would you?" The doctor gestured towards a scale. I nodded, stepping on it. The numbers rushed up, stopping at 105.3 lbs.

"Hmm, 105 pounds. Healthy." The doctor scribbled something on the clipboard. "Next test."

I sighed. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeedward!" I groaned. There was that annoying pixie voice. I buried my head in the pillow, and prayed that she would think that I was asleep.

No luck. My door banged open. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedw ard!" Alice squealed again. My bed bounced as she jumped onto it and began shaking me.

"Go away." I grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

"No." She said. I could practically hear the pout in her voice. "Do you know what date it is?"

"No, and I don't care." I was half asleep.

"It's December 15th Edward! It's time for Christmas shopping." She said smugly. "Unless you have your presents bought, I suggest you come along."

I shot up, cursing. I'd totally forgotten. Oh, man, Alice would kill me if I didn't get anyone a present.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" Esme called. "No cussing!"

"Yes, Mom." I called out.

Great. Christmas shopping. "So, you coming?" Alice asked eagerly. Like she didn't know.

"Fine, whatever, just don't max out the credit card again." I mumbled, sitting up and brushing my bronze hair out of my eyes.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I did that once. _Once_! Besides, you know as well as I do that we aren't going to run out of money."

It was true. Carlisle was an extremely successful CEO of Cullen corps, where my brother Emmett worked, and Esme did interior designing every once in a while. And Alice loved exploiting that. I loved my baby sister, but man she could shop.

"I'll be ready in twenty." I said as I went to brush my teeth.

"Yay!" Alice cheered as she happily hummed a Christmas carol.

I sighed. That girl enjoyed the holiday far too much. I heard her muttering to herself. "Hm…I think Esme would love…no…Carlisle can have…"

I sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

AN: PLEASE review, even if it's just to tell me that you read it. Besides that, what do you think about Killer-Bella?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to Lilithcase39girl and Lil. Miss. Fang for you kind reviews! I know that some people are reading, so please _**REVIEW**_!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

I sighed. You would think that one X-ray would be enough. But not for _this_ doctor. I had twelve of them taken, all from different angles. She had weighed me, taken my blood levels, the whole thing. It had taken nearly an hour and a half, all of which was mind-numbingly boring.

Finally she announced to me that I was working, healthy, and had no sickness in me whatsoever. I snorted. I could've told her that without the X-rays.

"Well, testing is over, time for the next step." Her voice was deliberately cheerful, with an edge to it.

"What's the next step?"

She looked at me with something that looked like pity in her eyes. "You'll see soon enough."

Pressing a button, she spoke into a microphone. Her voice radiated through the intercom. "All scientists, bring the working models to the arena. I repeat, all working models to the arena. The narrowing process will begin in two minutes."

Through the rectangular window on the door, I could see people in white lab coats leading other working models.

The arena was an average room, save for the pit in the very center, which steps led to. "Now, you and all the other working models must go into that pit, its necessary." The doctor explained.

I looked at it. Seemed harmless. Shrugging, I went down. Looking around, I saw a variety of people, about ten of them. There was one girl with strawberry blond curls and gray eyes. Another looked like an African/Amazonian, with braided black hair. There was also a tall man, very muscular, with blond curls.

"Alright, we need to see if everyone is here. Name yourselves." A scientist said, holding a clipboard.

"Project Isabella."

"Project Tanya." The strawberry blond said. Her voice was high as bells, and she looked angelic.

"Project William."

"Project Felix." The muscular guy said, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Project Zafrina." The Amazonian (my brain had finally classified her) said. Her voice was odd, lilting. I wondered what had caused it. Perhaps a glitch in whatever language program they had installed.

"Project Alistair."

"Project Benjamin."

"Project Isaac."

"Project Arianna."

"Project Lydia."

I looked at all of their appearances. Some looked made of whipcord and muscle. Others—namely Tanya and Arianna—seemed to rely more on appearances. Others looked average, hiding whatever the scientists gave them.

"Wonderful, everyone is present!" He pressed a button, and we were all sealed in by a dome. It looked like glass, but was probably unbreakable. Arianna let out a shriek, running towards the stairs.

"Don't even try it Arianna. You aren't getting out, and the glass is unbreakable, even by the projects. Special stuff that we manufactured just for you guys. Now, listen carefully. Each of you has a mutation built in. Each of you have also had a knife strapped onto you at some point during you day. The point is, we need the strongest, and we're only taking three. So, you can either sit there and starve to death, or you may fight for a chance to keep on living."

As soon as my brain registered the word, "survive", I had grabbed my knife, looking for my nearest opponent. I felt a rush of wind behind me and dropped, rolling to the side. Tanya sailed above me, knife passing through where my head had been a split-second ago.

She dropped down on all fours, eyes locking on me. So I was wrong, she didn't just rely on her looks. She threw her knife, and I ducked. Behind me, I heard a screech, and then a dull thud. Looking behind me, I saw the auburn hair of Arianna, dripping with blood. Tanya's knife had hit her.

But the knife had been a decoy. Tanya's nails flashed towards my face, raking at my eyes. They had somehow grown twice the normal length, pale white and deadly. I skittered back, but couldn't avoid damage completely. I felt two cuts open on my cheek.

I slashed at her wrist, and she jerked back, taking only a shallow cut. But before I could try to go for the kill, a stronger body tackled me. Alistair held a knife in his hands as he pinned me down. He had to weigh at least twenty more pounds than me, probably more. He was breathing heavily. "Gotcha." He said triumphantly.

I felt panic slowly but surely seeping in. He had me pinned. He had a knife. Shit, I was going to die. I tried to slash as his face with the knife. He knocked it out of my hand, and sent it skittering across the room.

I panicked even more. I was going to die. My body system went on emergency mode. Suddenly, something dormant inside me bloomed. I heard the back of my shirt rip as two huge wings flapped open, knocking Alistair off. I experimentally flexed them as they bore me up to the top of the dome.

Looking down, I was greeted with an eagle eye's view. Tanya was still battling Lydia, bearing a half-dozen cuts. William and Benjamin were dead, along with Arianna, their bodies cut, and wounds gaping. Felix was battling Isaac, and Alistair was lying on the ground, where he had cracked his head against the walls. He was probably dead, but there was no blood.

I frowned. Then where was Za—. A hand grabbed me, pulling me back down. My wings flapped uselessly as they tried to overpower my attacker, but it was impossible.

Zafrina grinned at me, showing her canines. "Sorry, child, but I'm afraid you must die. Survival of the fittest." She pulled me down, knife aiming for my throat. I dodged it.

She scowled. "Well, you can only dodge for so long."

She slashed again, and I dodged. For now, it was fine, but she was right. I would mess up eventually. From the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of metal. My knife! Alistair had fallen on top of it, mostly concealing it, but a sliver peeked out from beneath his clothes.

An idea came up. Zafrina was expecting me to pull up, not sideways. I took a deep breath, and used all of my power to fly sideways. I was right. She toppled, and I pulled her along. Her hand was still in a vise like grip around my ankle as I grabbed my knife. I slashed at her wrist. She yelped, still not letting go. I gritted my teeth.

I slashed once, twice, and she finally let go, standing up. We faced each other, careful not to break concentration.

"Stop, stop!" A voice called through the microphone.

We halted, looking around. Tanya and Lydia were dead, so was Isaac. Felix was the only one standing. Ah, so three had survived. The glass dome opened, and we all walked out of the pit. I looked back once, at all those little bodies, twisted like rag dolls, and felt a twinge of sympathy.

We were placed in front of the same man from before. "Aro, these are the three survivors."

Aro looked at us approvingly. "Listen carefully projects. Each of you is a survivor, meaning you get to live. Each of you will be assigned a mission, which you can begin right after you have bathed, changed, and are informed of what your mission is. You each get a mentor, who will check up on you weekly, and can give you advice on proper courses of action. Understood?"

We all nodded. "Good." He raised his voice. "Irina, Kate, Angela!"

Three girls walked in. "Irina, take Felix. Kate, take Zafrina. Angela, you get Bella."

They all nodded. Angela, a plain-looking girl with wispy auburn hair, took my arm. She led me in the opposite direction that I came from. Here the hallways were lit with yellow lights, not the fluorescent white ones. It felt more like a house. She stopped at a door, opened it, and gestured me in.

I walked in as she flipped a switch. It was a simple, austere room, with a bed and a nightstand. "I'm Angela, your mentor. I know I'm supposed to let you bathe and change first, but I feel like I should tell you your mission so that you can think over it a bit."

I nodded eagerly, curious. What mission could they possibly need a superhuman for? Angela took a deep breath. "Your job is to infiltrate Cullen Corps, and then to assassinate both heirs, and Carlisle Cullen if possible."

"Why?" Why obliterate a family or company?

"It's a long story." Angela said. I prompted her on with my eyes. She sighed. "Cullen Corps is extremely rich and powerful. And I don't mean your average rich. I mean, practically bathing in money filthy rich. But so is Volturi Inc., if you haven't noticed. Aro, however, feels that the Cullen Corps are a rival to his company. And they are, since the two have been at each other's throats for ages. But, if he takes out the Cullen family, then the entire thing will collapse, simple as that. The heirs are Emmett Cullen, and after him, the adopted son Edward Masen."

She snapped her fingers. I felt a momentary flash of disgust. Humans were so greedy. But who was I to care? I wasn't one, despite my looks, and I didn't think like one. I had to survive, to obey my orders.

"Do you understand?" She asked, looking at me.

I nodded, careful to keep my expression docile. "I understand. I must kill the Cullen family."

She nodded. "I put some clothes on the bathroom counter, so you can go shower."

I got up, moving towards the bathroom, face hiding the sickening disgust and pity I felt for the human race.

AN: So? Was it a hit or a miss? And what do you think about scheming, sly Aro? _**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry for the late update! Thank you everyone for your support.

NOTE: I am SO sorry for the excessive POV hopping in this story, but it was necessary.

Disclaimer: SM owns them, I'm just borrowing them.

BPOV

I resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably in these pinching heels and the tight suit. My hair had been swept up in a businesslike bun, and my wings had been safely folded and hidden away. My instincts urged me to fly far, far away, away from this corruption and hate that stifled me like a cloud.

I sighed, closing my eyes. _Calm down, _I berated myself, _you can't leave this place. Not when your creator can probably unravel you in mere seconds. _

"Isabella?" I heard the already familiar clacking of Angela's heels against the fine marble floors. I opened my eyes again. "The car is here, and you should be in time for you interview if we leave immediately."

I simply nodded. Angela lingered, looking at me with concern. "Isabella…are you alright?"

She made as if to rest her hand on my shoulder, but drew back at the last second. Looking at her, I allowed myself a rare smile, feeling my lips curl upwards. Angela was a nice person, somewhat of an oddity in humans. "Fine." I lied.

She nodded, reassured, and escorted me to the main doorway, where a black Mercedes waited. Quietly, I got inside. _I am to get a job…and then assassinate the Cullens. The deadline is in two months, and I must also unearth any secrets, if possible._

I looked as the car pulled out, and at Angela's receding figure as she waved goodbye.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the fine leather headrests. _I'm sorry, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. _

EPOV

I yawned, quietly eating my waffles. My mind still wasn't quite awake yet. Emmett, meanwhile, was downing his third plate of food. He insisted that he needed energy for the day, but even I never ate as much as him.

"Emmett, a new girl is applying for the job as your PA." Carlisle said, taking out a file.

"Who?" Emmett perked.

We'd been looking for a PA for Emmett for months now, but all of them obviously couldn't concentrate with my handsome brother nearby. But Cullen Corps demanded perfection, and we couldn't settle for second best.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Carlisle read off.

"Sounds like another flirty one." I said bluntly.

Emmett deflated a bit. "Well, it's worth trying."

I nodded. "Who do you want to do the interviewing?"

"I'll do it, gotta see if she can take the Cullen looks." He flashed a devilish smile.

I just smiled, shaking my head, leaving to get reading. I had a feeling this was going to be a long, unusual day…

BPOV

I waited. I had been scheduled for 10:00, and it was 9:50. If I was human, I probably would've been anxious, but I only felt boredom. It was almost assured that I would get the job. After all, being a mutant had its perks. I was fast, efficient, and obedient. I'm not a genius, but getting coffee and managing paperwork wasn't rocket science. Also, Aro had made sure to make me beautiful by human standards.

"Isabella Swan?" A woman calls out.

I stand up, making sure not to walk too fast.

Once I enter the room, I immediately see a burly man looking horribly uncomfortable in a suit. He gestures me to sit. This must be Emmett Cullen. I take a deep breath. I _will _get this job.

EPOV (Emmett)

I look her over. It's a beauty, but not my type. Still, her lustrous hair was swept up in a bun, and her eyes were businesslike. I think this is one who wouldn't beat around the bush.

"I'll be honest here; I can't have anyone who would fall over me. I need a fast, efficient person who will get things done." I said brusquely.

Normally, a person would've blanched or at least shown shock. This new girl, Isabella, took it in stride. "Of course." Her voice was chiming bells.

After that it was a flurry of the usual questions. Finally, I asked her my main question. "Why do you want to work here?"

For the first time, she hesitated. Her normally flat, cold, eyes swirled with emotions as if the gates had been opened momentarily. For a long second, she thought. When she spoke, it was in a dead serious voice. "Because I need this job," she said, voice strong.

I looked at her…and then smiled. "Congrats, you got the job."

She looked at me, cocking her head to the side. A satisfied smile stretched over her face. "When do I start?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, starting at ten." I said, shaking her hand. "I think we'll get along just fine, Miss Swan."

She nodded, and left. I slumped down. "Well, found a PA." I said happily.

BPOV

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Got the job. I smiled happily, walking towards the door. I gasped with shock as I collided with another body. "I'm so, so sorry!" A velvety voice exclaimed.

I looked up, and saw the most expressive emerald green eyes I had ever seen. A strong chiseled jaw, and a figure Adonis would envy. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "It's alright." I mumbled as I quickly got up and walked away.

Who was that man?

AN: So…hit or miss? PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!


End file.
